


Mamihlapinatapei

by csiwholocked33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/pseuds/csiwholocked33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Noun. Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> My first true Mattex fic, of which I am decently proud. Please enjoy and leave any constructive criticism you might come up with, darlings :) ♥

In the very first moment she saw him, she knew she’d be falling before long. With that perfectly sweet, coy little smile playing across his face, he’d tripped over to her and held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kingston.”

It took considerable effort on her part to pull her hand back after the customary polite handshake had ended. After a few moments of staring into his lovely chocolate-coloured eyes with a furtive smile pasted onto her cheeks, it dawned on Alex that he had still been speaking to her. “…and I really am quite looking forward to getting started with this, I’ve heard so much about River but of course I’m dying to know more…” his mention of her character’s name had shocked her back into the present, and she let out an inaudible sigh as he chattered on.

The last thing she needed was another man, not mention a sweet, gorgeous young one who’d never have her. Oh, but he was adorable. And quite talented, based on what she’d heard from others. _And completely and unequivocally uninterested,_ she reminded herself again as they wandered towards the makeup and costuming crews.

Months later, here they were, filming **_The Wedding of River Song_ ,** and Alex was no less smitten. Over the hours and hours they’d spent together, she’d grown much closer to Matt, Karen, and Arthur. They made her feel younger, and it was delightful to know she could still head to a pub after shooting into the wee hours of the morning and put back shots with the wild 20-somethings.

Another perk of spending time around her three younger costars was, of course, the constant flirtatious banter between herself and Matt. At first she’d seemed a bit shocked to find him so openly flattering her, both on set and off, but in time she’d become more used to his cheekiness. She also couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed it, even if it was just the way Matt was with everyone or his way of intensifying the chemistry between their characters.

They’d already shot most of the dialogue scenes for the long-awaited episode in the days before, and Alex was checking her phone one morning when she felt a warm breath over her shoulder and a brush of skin against her hair.

Shivering involuntarily, Alex flicked her head around to find none other than Matt Smith, leaning over where she sat at one of the writer’s tables with his script rolled in his long fingers and a silly grin on his face.

“Hello, Sweetie,” she quipped, trying her best to sound casual as her silly heart fluttered at the close proximity of his face.

“You do know what today is, don’t you Kingston…?”

“I… I guess I don’t, Matt,” she said, waiting for an explanation, but none came from his devilish little smile.

“…would you be so kind as to tell me?”

“Hmm… well, that might just ruin the fun of it, ‘Lex…”

“Oh dammit Matt, out with it already!” she batted his arm playfully, smirking at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

After a few long seconds, he leaned down towards her again and whispered into her ear.

“Today, my darling Kingston, is the day we shoot _the kiss_.” Matt pulled away, letting his mouth brush over her curls, and hurried across the room, stealing a quick glance over his shoulder as he went in order to see her reaction.

Meanwhile, Alex’s heart was busy beating out of her chest, but she somehow managed to feign a mock-scandalized expression at the man now standing across the room near the snickering camera crew. She was, after all, an actress for a reason.

Simultaneously thanking the heavens for her brilliant ability to put up a façade and cursing fate for putting such an incredible but painfully unattainable man into her life, Alex stood from the table and sauntered to where the costumers were waiting with her latest outfit. She made sure to swing her hips a little extra after she passed Matt and the gaggle of crew members circled around him, knowing full well that he’d be watching. Maybe he was young enough to be her child, but he was still a man, and she knew how most men and a good portion of ladies reacted to her when she really turned it on. She snickered, picturing him and the handful of camera men gathered at his side watching her as she sashayed away.

In the dressing room, Alex stripped out of her simple cashmere jumper and form-hugging jeans and slipped on the black leather ensemble she’d just been given to wear for today and tomorrow’s shots. After fluffing her wild curls gently and twirling round a few times to examine the ensemble from every angle in the mirror, she was more or less satisfied and strode back out to where the crews would be waiting to ready her for the kiss scene. She knew it was next on the agenda, and even as she’d been trying to keep her mind off it, it had occupied the majority of her thoughts for the last 30 or so hours. There was no denying that Matt was sexy, in an unconventional, almost coy sort of way, but Alex did her best to never admit to herself how incredibly attracted to the man she had been from day one.

As she walked towards the tall stool the makeup girls were already gathering around, she heard a low whistle. Turning, her eyes fell on Matt, already clad in his plaid suit jacket and trademark bow tie and—unless she’d imagined it—openly ogling her. She was about to begin the inevitable process of convincing herself she’d made it all up when he took a few long strides to stand just in front of her.

“My my, River,” he said, a cocky smile lighting his whole lovely face as he ran his gaze up and down her leather-coated body.

“Well, we are certainly a bit depraved today, aren’t we?” she answered, playfully covering her chest with her hands.

“No, just… human,” he muttered back, and she saw before his longer-than-usual hair fell over his face again that his sepia eyes were a tad darker than usual and his confident smile faded. “Um. So. Shall we?” all at once he snapped back into his usual cheeky, smirking self, and grabbed her hand to guide her towards the pyramid set.

“Matt, darling, I have to get my makeup done first,” Alex replied, without letting go of his hand. Alex thought she saw something in those glorious brown eyes of his that hadn’t been there before, but she couldn’t quite name it. “Oh. I… I hadn’t noticed. Alrighty then. See you in a bit?” He said quietly, and she nodded. He winked back at her before rushing off to join Kaz and Darvill, but stumbled over an un-taped lighting cord on the way and landed on his knees to the roaring laughter of his two best friends.

Alex shook her head lightly, making a decent go at getting him out of her thoughts if only for a matter of minutes, but before she took the few steps over to her makeup chair she had already broken that promise. When she was around Matt off set (at least when she wasn’t smart enough to get herself a little bit drunk when they were out with the others), she often found herself overwhelmed with a cloying misery that she knew to be that of an unrequited—dare she so much as think it— ** _love._** _Oh, Alexandra; what have you gotten yourself into? Now you love him. Him, the alarmingly attractive 20-something who was always so sweet to her and played her on-screen love interest. Him, of all the Hims…_

Shaken out of her reverie, Alex was pulled from her high chair by an eager Karen Gillan. The fiery girl was squealing something that sounded like “off to tie the knot, mumsy dearest!” but Alex could only give her a weak smile, suddenly feeling incapable of hiding her nervousness.

And then there they were, standing atop the surprisingly realistic-looking model pyramid, Kazza and Arthur standing a few feet away, and Matt was looking deeply into her eyes. She recognized the odd gleam in Matt’s brown pools from earlier when he’d grabbed her hand. Then somehow she was reciting her line and moving closer to his tall form, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Then you may kiss the bride,” she spoke, reaching a hand up between their chests.

“I’ll make it a good one.”

“You’d better.”

And finally the gap between them reduced to nothing, and she felt his hands on her, one caressing her cheek and the other wrapping smoothly around her waist, as she put hers onto his strong shoulders and leaned into the kiss. She knew Stephen had told them that this kiss was to be different from the others they’d shot before, but she still gave a little surprised whimper when Matt opened his lips and ran his tongue along hers. Willingly parting her lips for him, she couldn’t stop herself from reciprocating; she wetly kissed him back with a noticeable fervor and passion that she’d hoped would just look like really wonderful acting. His hand slunk up to her shoulder blade, pressing her body even closer to his, and she couldn’t help but smile under his astonishingly talented mouth.

“Cut!” Alex didn’t register Moffat’s direction until a good two seconds after he’d given it, but somehow Matt had already come down to earth and been able to pull his face away. Time resumed its normal pace then when she heard him laugh softly, and she grinned at him.

“Oooh I could just kiss you all night!” she purred into his ear. Wait, had she really just said that?? _Oh well, I guess that’ll give the Confidential guys something else to high-five over,_ she thought.

“And I you, Miss Kingston,” Matt replied, shyly smiling at the ground as he pulled her into his side. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling his slim torso into her, her eyes fell down over his body as she giggled breathlessly. It wasn’t until then that she realized why Matt had shifted his front away from her and the arc of cameras.

Quite obvious to anyone standing on the set itself, which, thankfully, was then just a very unaware and chattering Kaz and Darvill, Matt’s trousers were very much tented up between his legs. Alex saw him awkwardly fumble with his hands and attempt to smooth his wool jacket, but when his clumsy hand accidentally brushed a couple inches too far down, she was still close enough to see the wince he hid from the cameras.

Eyes wide, Alex stood frozen by his side. He avoided her gaze, and after a minute more ran off towards his dressing room. Poor man, she thought, he must be so mortified. Then it dawned on her: why would he have had that particular sort of—well, _issue_ —just after having kissed me? _The looks earlier, and now this? Seemed like maybe he could be interested, or at least just remarkably horny…_ Mind swirling, she could feel herself surrendering to the all-too-hopeful idea that maybe, just maybe, he’d want her for a quick snog soon. While she had always known it would only make it even harder for her to see him so often if they did ever share a drunk hook up, she also knew that she wasn’t strong enough to turn him down if the possibility ever arose.

Without her own permission, Alex’s feet began leading her towards the corner of the warehouse lined with actor dressing rooms. When she reached the door marked Matt Smith, Alex found herself slowly lift a dainty hand to the knob and twist it. Pushing the door open, she saw Matt pacing, his earbuds in and blasting some sort of music with a crashing guitar and a deep thrumming bassline. She let the door fall shut behind her loudly.

Jumping at the sound and looking up with an almost rabid panic on his young face, Matt ripped out the earbuds and let his iPod clatter to the tile floor. “Alex! I… I… I am so sorry, I just, I cannot believe, I…” he stammered, but she cut him off with a single calm glare.

He sighed deeply and flopped then onto the room’s tiny couch, looking very much like rejected puppy. She sat down beside him, careful not to touch his leg with her own.

“Alex, honestly, I mean I…”

“Matt. It’s okay,” she interrupted, fixing her green eyes on his with a look that she hoped conveyed the honest sympathy she felt. “Really.”

“But Ale… Miss Kingston, I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore, I just… I… I cannot believe myself, I…”

“Matthew.” His eyes flicked up to hers at the stern use of his full name. When he saw nothing but genuine care in hers, he relaxed a bit.

He did love her eyes, he thought. Looking deeper into them, he recognized the intense gaze with which she’d so often fixed him lately, but he still couldn’t understand what it was trying to say to him.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered, unthinkingly taking one of her soft little hands into both of his. He ran his fingertips down each of her elegant fingers before realizing what he was doing and placing his hands, still clasped around hers, down onto his leg. _Well, wonderful Matthew, now you’ve done it, you’ve revealed both your alarming lust and marinating love for her in the space of about five minutes. If that doesn’t scare her off…_

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s really, _actually_ okay.”

He met her gorgeous eyes again, and something must have clicked into place just then, because without a conscious thought he leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, all sweetly brushing lips and love long unexpressed. When he drew back to look at her face again, he found in her bright peridot gaze the only sign he needed to curl an arm around her tiny waist and drag her body further into his, kissing her full mouth feverishly.

Alex responded immediately this time, running a suddenly very needy tongue over his lovely lips and creeping one of her hands up his thigh. When Matt began to press hot little kisses down her jawline and onto her neck, he felt his trousers painfully tighten all over again in response to her answering moan.

“Matt, do you…,” she stopped mid sentence to let free another high moaning sound. “…do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Her words caused his crotch to suddenly feel as if on fire, and he groaned back, “Can’t be as long as I’ve, love…”

She couldn’t help but snicker. “What?” he asked roughly, pulling up to press his forehead to hers as he took a few much-needed gulps of air. “Matt, I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, and trust me, you being so sweet and dashing and all hasn’t helped much.”

“I still win,” he said, his face blank, and reached down to unbutton her tight leather top.

“That’s… that’s quite impossible, Matt, I mean—“

He put one of those long fingers to her slightly swollen lips. “Alex, I own all of your films and shows,” he said slowly.

When she realized what he meant, her glowing face broke into a wide grin. “Oh, you surely have won this one then darling, but I’m quite competitive…,” she slid a hand down to cup his bulging trouser front. “Which of my films do you like best?” She was so enjoying teasing him that his choked out reply caused her to startle. “C-Croupier, Crocodile Shoes, Moll F-Flanders, Essex Boysss…” he slurred, proceeding to list every television program or movie in which she’d done a nude scene. She chuckled her approval, beginning to work at the zipper on his trousers.

Alex worked her hand inside them and wrapped her warm hand around his length, and Matt practically cooed, stilling his hands on her sides as he froze in pleasure. When he had somewhat regained his composure, he immediately set to unbuttoning Alex’s lovely leather jacket. “Bless the costume crew,” he muttered, ghosting fingers across the tops of her breasts, exposed over the plunging cami she wore underneath, and she laughed again. Her laughter soon faded to little gasps when he slipped into the cup of her bra to circle and press at her already hardened nipple.

She helped him to pull off the leather coat completely, and as soon as she’d let it fall to the floor, he pinned her back under him against the arm of the small sofa. Matt grinned, clearly very pleased with himself. Next he bent to lick down her soft neck and pulled down the straps of her camisole with his teeth. Eyes widening at the now-exposed purple lace bra and the way it accented her naturally fantastic cleavage, Matt took a brief pause to simply admire the goddess of a women lying clearly aroused under him.

Alex grew impatient and gripped him by the shoulders, yanking his torso down to hers and snogging him feverishly. Feeling his erection pressing stiffly at her stomach, she snaked a hand between them and squeezed at the bulge in his boxers. He grunted, climbing off of her momentarily to pull his trousers from his ankles and his loafers from his feet.

When she giggled at him, he gave her an incredulous look. “Why Matthew, what adorable socks you have…,” Alex chided, eyeing his yellow and purple striped stocking feet amusedly. “Oh shut up and let me undress you, woman.” _Well, no reason to argue with that,_ she thought, smirking up at him and lifting herself upright so he could help her wriggle out of her thin cami.

Matt then lowered himself over her again, putting his knee between her legs. He moved down to kiss her, and as he did, he gradually pressed his kneecap up in between her thighs. She felt warm there, even through the leather leggings. “Matt!” she cried in frustration.

“What?” he pulled away from where his mouth had been latched to her clavicle to smile up at her smugly.

“ _Please?”_

It took him a moment to register that _Alex Bloody Kingston_ was begging him to have his way with her. Once the shock, awe, and ecstasy of that realization had passed, he grinned once more, nodded and finally moved down so that his face hovered over her crotch. When he tickled over the slick fabric there she bucked her hips up into his hand, and he unzipped her leggings. She bent her knees and raised her fabulous arse off the couch so he could easily peel the pants all the way down and off of her.

She was wearing see-through lace panties that matched her gorgeous bra. “Oh, Alex, you are just so… so impossibly ravishing,” he said slowly, looking her straight in the eyes before raking his gaze appreciatively over her curviness. Matt had always had a particular obsession with the delicious curve of her waist, the smooth expanse of stomach between her incredible breasts and her tantalizing hips, and here it was laid out before him. He traced gentle hieroglyphics across her tummy, making her shiver. Next he leant down, replacing his fingertips with his tongue, and drew little wet arcs and circles all over the silken skin of her middle. The amount of pleasure she was feeling at his ministrations over her belly button was more intense than any she’d felt before short of the actual act of having an orgasm, and in her foggy mind Alex made a mental note to remember and play with how oddly sensitive she seemed to be in that region.

Nibbling a trail down from between her breasts to her pelvic bone, he bent to kiss at the satin bow on the front of her knickers. As he did, he breathed in the heady, musky scent of her arousal and exhaled warmly onto the skin between her hip bones. Alex whined softly. When Matt finally used both hands to pull down her delicate knickers, he was greeted with deep pink folds covered in short, wiry curls, and glistening already with readiness for him.

“Even _here,_ you’re so beautiful, Alex…”

“Oh don’t flatter me, darling,” she mumbled back, suddenly the slightest bit nervous.

Instead of words, Matt used his mouth to give her another sort of retort. It proved just as convincing, and he heard her gasp his name quite a few times between breathy, high moans.

“I’m _not_ just flattering you, love,” he spoke with insistence when he pulled back from her slick sex for air. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She smiled sweetly at that. Then Alex had reached inside his boxers and gripped his hardness, all so fast he barely knew what was happening, but in seconds she was stroking up and down him and tickling her fingers around his sensitive head and everything went black.

“You’re rather majestic yourself, sweetie,” she growled, speaking now into his ear as he had involuntarily fallen to rest with his head upon her full chest. “I’d love to feel you, gorgeous, handsome you as you’re filling me up…” Her words made his cock literally twitch with anticipation.

“D-do we… do we need…?”

“I can’t get pregnant.”

Matt’s eyes softened momentarily at her frank admission, and he cupped her face in his large hand, rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. _God, he was just the sweetest man in the bloody universe too, not to mention sexy as hell, brilliant, so talented, hilarious_ … but it seemed to Alex, finally, that there wasn’t any harm in falling for him.

Kissing her briefly on the lips, Matt drew back and lined himself up with her wet entrance. When he pushed into her, she’d swear time itself stopped. She gripped his hips after taking a moment to adjust to his thickness deep inside her and he understood, immediately starting up a slow rhythm of thrust and withdraw. He quickened the pace when Alex’s nails clawed little scratches all the way down his back.

Matt drew one hand up to massage at one of her lovely breasts, keeping the other firmly on her hip to guide himself in and out at just the proper angle to make her scream. She retaliated, sliding her hand down to graze over the flesh of his arse before boldly gripping the roundness there. She also found herself in his ear again, biting at the lobe and licking wantonly into the hollowed center. He began to intermittently moan with increasing frequency. It didn’t take long for the pair of them to feel their orgasms rushing up to meet them, and Alex began rubbing furiously at her clit as she neared her high.

“Goddamit, ‘Lex,” Matt stuttered, inexpressibly turned on by every single little thing about her and the way she was moving against him. When he came inside her, gushing warmth and hammering a couple times more into that pleasure button place up inside of her, she followed. Shattering with a moan of his name, every muscle of her ravishing body contracted in ecstasy.

Alex collapsed under him, stilling her hands and breathing heavily. He moved down so that his torso was between her legs again, laying his weary head onto her luscious stomach. She curled her fingers in his mussed chestnut hair as they recovered in satisfied silence.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I don’t know if this is a bad time, but I… well, I’ve been thinking, or rather I’ve been wanting, wanting to say this to you for quite some time now, and I…”

“Oh out with it, darling,” she said, her tone somehow both mocking and sweet.

“Well, I love you,” he stated simply. When he heard no response, he lifted to turn and look at her face, and saw a tear soundlessly running down to land on her shoulder.

“Thank God,” said Alex, with that same mirthful glow in her eyes that he’d seen more and more often lately but had never been able to comprehend. Until now, that is. All at once Matt knew that he loved her more than he could even explain, that she loved him back, and that he’d never been happier than he was then, snuggled into her perfect curves and grinning up at her joyful, tear-streaked face.

Pulling himself up to tangle a hand in her perpetually “I’ve-just-been-thoroughly-shagged-” looking hair, he kissed the tears from her face before gently meeting her lips again.

“Oh, I do, love,” Matt whispered.


End file.
